


fanart: Bucky

by gryzdolnik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: Kittens make everything better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).



> Bucky for Moriavis, for the 2016 Fandom Stocking holiday exchange. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
